Ocular diseases and diseases of other tissues arising from infection, cancer, autoimmune and inflammatory conditions remain important medical issues in spite of advances in the pharmaceutical sector. In particular, blindness is among the most common disabilities in the U.S. The condition endophthalmitis is an infection within an eye, which is a complicating factor for accessibility of current anti-infective treatments.
For most drugs including those ranging from low molecular weight entities to proteins, the plasma membrane is an impermeable barrier. Protein transduction domains (PTDs) are known from viral genomes, however improved and optimized amino acid sequences and methods for intracellular delivery remain important issues limiting the use of these sequences for drug delivery into cells.
Improved drug delivery compositions and methods are an important medical need.